Talk:Zho's Journal
So this is what the nesting material, volcanic rocks and moa eggs are for, The story is basically a tutorial xD Seems like there is something missing here. I fought Zho several times during the preview and never got the journal.... c0c0c0 :They probably didn't have it drop during the preview, just look at the speculation it caused with everyone trying to figure out what to do with the moa egg -Ezekiel 08:25, 3 September 2007 (CDT) ::Guess you were right. I went back to he tournament and after I faced her again, the books showed up in my inventory. No dialog or anything like that. - c0c0c0 04:14, 3 September 2007 (EDT) I fought Zho, and received the journal. It was taking up space, so I deleted it.I spoke to Katharine and Captain Jono and neither of them allow me to progress to the incubator kit. Zho will not give me a new journal after being defeated again either. Bug? I have same thing with me. Anet please make it possible to kill Zho again for journal. :I also deleted the Journal, but after getting the black moa chick. Since i wanted to get a second chick for a friend of mine i tried to get another Journal from Zho aswell. but this seems to be impossible, so you can't get more than one moa chick per char. i also tried to get a second incubator kit with the same journal, which didn't work aswell.. so i guess you can only get a second moa (or a replacement for your deleted journal) with another char. CopyKill ::I really need that journal,i deleted it to free space but i really need the book again.. i posted a ticket on PlayNC and they are just telling me to post on forums and they don't deal with in game issues. 14:11, 20 January 2008 (UTC) ::Can you obtain a black moa chick with a journal from one of your other characters ? Its Because i haven't played out all three chapters with the char i used to beat zho. Onovase 12:11, 24 October 2007 (UTC) :::Fraid not. The nesting materials, incubator kit and zho's journal are all customised to the character (and you have to go to Sorrow's Furnace as that character) -Ezekiel 13:44, 24 October 2007 (UTC) Does anyone know of any reason to keep the journal after you obtain the Black Moa Chick (other than to have the book taking up space)? --Blackdog 10:51, 7 September 2007 (CDT) --- Removed the claim that this is a "new kind of quest" -- this kind of quest is as old as Guild Wars. Obtaining the Hunter's Ale in pre-Searing was accomplished with a similar "quest" (no quest log entry, no exclaimation points or green arrows, etc). Infusion Run I wonder why that chapter was called that, wink wink. -Isid :I just read it, we should put it under trivia. Theres probably other refferences too--Daniel Rendat 18:18, 2 November 2007 (UTC) No show This is fun, 20+ runs to round 3 and I get a no show from this foe. Do I feel fucking annoyed right now or what? --90.194.176.17 20:33, 26 October 2007 (UTC) :I had the same thing happen to me, then she turned up, and I lost :( came back again rather quickly after that though, and you can sell the tokens. -Ezekiel 00:32, 27 October 2007 (UTC) ::I had her show right before Magni on my 3rd run through. Might be more fun if you won a few more rounds. Not much I can suggest after that. 71.208.188.207 20:29, 25 November 2007 (UTC) :::This is annoying now. I've got 12 bloody tokens and still no Zho. When I see her I'm SO going to kick her head in. - 18:04, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Where Do I complain? I really want a black moa chick for my ranger, but I destroyed the book thinking I could get another! Is it possible to make the moa with another character, transfer it to my ranger and dedicate it with my ranger? Or is it possible to get another book? If not please tell me who I complain to and where! thanks! :You can get another book on a different character and transfer the moa to your ranger. 18:07, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::You can acquire replacement copies of the journal from Zho Henchman in Gunnar's Hold if you happen to discard your copy. 16:21, 11 January 2009 (UTC) How do you obtain the incubator? How do you obtain the incubator? Per the Wiki on Zho's Journal... Need incubater components, 5p and speak with Captain Juno in Cavalon. Then you are snet to Katharine in Gyala Hatchery. Quote from Wiki: "Captain Juno in Cavalon (Factions) sends you to Katharine in Gyala Hatchery (explorable) to obtain an incubator for a Moa egg. The cost is 5 Platinum, 50 Spiritwood Planks and 10 Steel Ingots." I have the journal, I have the compontents to make the incubator: 50 spiritwood planks, 10 steel ingots and the 5 plat. When I went to Captain Juno will not speak to me about this quest, only of the 2 Lux quests. 1. Is this because I am Kurz faction? 2. Or I need Moa Egg and or nesting material first? The Wiki write up on this is unclear to me, because of the order of steps in which it was posted. Getting the incubator was the first thing listed. Would someone clairify for me... THANKS! :You don't have to talk to Captain Juno first. You could go straight to Katharine. Which you should, if you're having problems talking to Juno. Also, you need to have the journal in your inventory. --Macros 18:41, 18 June 2009 (UTC) I have the journal in my inventory. I have not gotten to Katharine's location on the map yet. I thought this was going to send me there. :No, Juno just tells you where Katharine is. If you already know where Katharine is, then you don't need to talk to Juno. --Macros 18:52, 18 June 2009 (UTC)